Forum:Removing Production Codes
Proposal Remove all references to production codes from Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Reasoning Currently all production code information on the wiki is either speculation or came directly from Wikipedia unsourced. Basically what that means is we have no idea whether these codes correct or not. We really don't even know if these are the types of codes that they use. They might be something similar to ''The Simpsons'' production codes which are very complicated. In conversations with series creator Dan Povenmire, we have expressed an interest in acquiring the actual production codes, but have never received them. If we eventually receive the actual codes, then of course we would put them back in. But until then, we should remove the possibly inaccurate ones. —Topher 04:34, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Discussion The production codes being used right now are in the usual industry format (100 for first season, 200 for second season, etc.), but The Simpsons proves there are deviations. Until Dan or Swampy give us the official list, the codes we have will be unverified guesses. Syndication Numbers were added to the episode list for Season 1 and Season 2. These also are unsourced and should be removed as well. — RRabbit42 15:23, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree. As all shows that Dan and Swampy have worked on (except maybe Rocko) have used odd and complicated pro. codes, we cannot use these un-sourced ones. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:27, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Swampy recently gave us the Season 1 production codes and I recently found a press release with the broadcast premieres in Ferb-ruary 2008. We can keep the production information with just a little bit of updating. No word yet on syndication numbers, so they should still go. — RRabbit42 01:00, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Update Right now, the Season 2 episodes are being assigned a production code based on how they aired. We do not have an official source for them. I recommend that we drop the "Previously Produced Episode" and "Next Produced Episode" from the navigation box at the bottom. We can keep the production code in the Infobox and Background Information sections, though, in case we find them later. For most people, they will go forward and back through the episodes by how they aired. The production order isn't used as much. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Votes Be sure to sign your votes with ~~~~. For To remove production codes, vote here. #Topher 04:34, 29 March 2009 (UTC) #'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 04:38, 29 March 2009 (UTC) #RRabbit42 15:17, 29 March 2009 (UTC) #IamThePlatypus 04:44, 3 April 2009 (UTC) #Ardi 04:53, 3 April 2009 (UTC) #felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC) #Mai~(Talk) 01:48, 15 June 2009 (UTC) # RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) — for the change described in the Update section # PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) — for the change described in the Update section Against To keep production codes, vote here. #JeremyCreek 02:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) #RRabbit42 21:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) — vote changed because we now have good information to work with Result Result was 8 in favor and 1 against. Work will begin on changing the EpBrowser template to just show the episodes. This issue has now been completed. Episodes only list the prevous and next broadcast episodes. Removing